The present disclosure relates to the field of facial feedback associated with viewers of content (such as viewer expression, mood and/or emotion, or the like), associated methods, computer programs and apparatus. Certain disclosed aspects/embodiments relate to portable electronic devices, in particular, so-called hand-portable electronic devices which may be hand-held in use (although they may be placed in a cradle in use). Such hand-portable electronic devices include so-called Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs).
The portable electronic devices/apparatus according to one or more disclosed aspects/embodiments may provide one or more audio/text/video communication functions (for example, tele-communication, video-communication, and/or text transmission (Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS)/emailing) functions), interactive/non-interactive viewing functions (for example, web-browsing, navigation, TV/program viewing functions), music recording/playing functions (for example, MP3 or other format and/or (FM/AM) radio broadcast recording/playing), downloading/sending of data functions, image capture function (for example, using a (for example, in-built) digital camera), and gaming functions.
Streaming live video content across the Internet (via webcams, video-conferences or the like) is commonplace. Users that stream content (such as personal user data) provide this to one or more viewers who watch that content. In particular, generation of personal user data and all kinds of content for sharing has become popular in recent years, resulting in an increase of services for content creators, content consumers and also for providing for interaction between the two (for example, such as Youtube™ and the like).